The present relates to an assembly for mounting a sensor, such as, for example, an oxygen sensor or the like, to an automotive fluid flow system.
Oxygen sensors are used in automotive vehicles to sense the level of oxygen exhaust gases within an exhaust flow system. The oxygen sensors are typically mounted to the exhaust pipe of the exhaust flow system. The sensors should be durable, able to withstand vibration and jarring such as would occur during installation and normal vehicle operation and able to withstand shock from the occasional stone or other small road debris that may happen to be thrown at the sensor, for example, by the vehicle""s tires.
It is often necessary to remove the oxygen sensor from the exhaust pipe during the life of the vehicle. Thus, the sensor should be mounted in a manner that is not only durable, but also in a manner that facilitates removal and replacement of the sensor. In this regard, oxygen sensors are typically mounted to the exhaust pipe with screw threads, which initially facilitates ready removal of the sensor from the exhaust pipe. During mounting, however, the threads can be damaged which prohibits disassembly and service. Additionally, even if the sensors are mounted properly, the threads tend to corrode after an extended period of time, which causes galling and makes it difficult to remove the oxygen sensor. Once removed, the oxygen sensor assembly often is damaged and must be replaced.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an assembly for mounting to an exhaust flow system an oxygen or other sensor that is strong and durable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a mounting assembly that facilitates ready removal of the sensor even after extended use of the exhaust flow system.
In accordance with these and other objects, the present invention provides an assembly for mounting a sensor to an automotive fluid flow system, such as, for example, an exhaust flow system. The assembly comprises a locking member defining a through hole and a body element engageable with the locking member. The locking member also defines at least one slot, and the body element includes at least one tab. The body element is receivable within the hole defined by the locking member and the tab is receivable within the slot defined by the locking member. The body element is rotatable relative to the locking member from an unlocked position in which the tab is aligned with the slot to a locked position to lock the body element to the locking member. In an alternative embodiment, the locking member may instead have the at least one tab and the body element may instead comprise the at least one slot.
The locking member may have any suitable construction. In a preferred embodiment, for example, the locking member is in the form of a ring and an exhaust pipe, with the ring being welded to the exhaust pipe. The ring defines two slots, which extend longitudinally and which desirably are diametrically opposed from each other. The body element includes two lateral tabs, which desirably also are diametrically opposed from each other.
In a preferred embodiment, each tab includes an engaging surface and the ring includes a pair of bearing surfaces to engage and act upon the engaging surfaces. Each bearing surface may include a camming surface for camming the body element during rotation of the body element, and may define a void for receiving the engaging surface of one of the tabs when the body element is rotated to the locked position. Desirably, the mounting assembly also includes a metallic washer to the like [between the engaging surfaces an the bearing surface] that deforms during the camming and acts as a seal. Each bearing surface desirably includes a barrier wall for maintaining the engaging surface within the void when the body element is rotated to the locked position.
The present invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment provides many benefits. For example, because of its construction, the mounting assembly can be readily disassembled even after extended use of the exhaust flow system. In this regard, the mounting assembly in accordance with a preferred embodiment desirably does not include threads which can be damaged during assembly and which can corrode over time and tend to increase galling. Accordingly, the present invention facilitates ready mounting and dismounting of the sensor from the exhaust flow system throughout the lifetime of the exhaust flow system.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detail description of the drawings when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.